The Mayo Clinic has a large volume of cancer patients which have been channeled into a number of clinical oncology research programs. The placement of patients on investigational research protocols improves the overall care of our cancer patients and continued participation in cooperative group studies will also facilitate the accomplishment of the goals of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. Our specific objective would be to participate in Group activities aimed at improving the total care our cancer patients. This would include efforts to improve diagnostic procedures and therapy, and particularly clinical pharmacologic studies on new cancer chemotherapeutic agents. Although emphasis would be placed on direct patient care, primarily conducted on an outpatient basis, we would also hope to participate in group activities pertinent to immunologic studies, epidemiologic studies, and natural history and biologic patterns of specific neoplasms. Our past experience would indicate our ability to enter the minimum of 100 patients to the ECOG programs on a yearly basis and we would hope that increased contribution would be provided through patient entry in lymphoma and genitourinary cancer programs and through the active participation of patient entry of our satellite group practice.